Andrew Walton
Personality Quiet and calm person mostly all the time which might be mistaken as a sign of shyness but that is very wrong. Andrew is choosy of the people he spends time on and words with. He is not necessarily rude but he can be when need be. He is rational above all, respects others' privacy, and expects the same from others since he believes it's very important. He is dedicated to what he likes and shows little interest in other things. However, he is quite caring for those close to him and might seem like a total different person with them. Them being people like; his mother, close friends, girlfriend. He is patient, a trait that proved useful with his career. Backstory Andrew is the only child of Martin and Georgia Walton. His father passed away when Andrew was four years old. So it was his mother who raised him alone after leaving their house which she couldn't afford anymore and moving into a small flat in London. Georgia who was a muggleborn witch, was an excellent cook who had various jobs that were barely enough for her and her son. In addition to being a chef on one of the restaurants, she was also a seamstress. The woman devoted her life for her only son and made sure he received the best education by sending him to Hogwarts where he was sorted in Slytherin just like his father. Whereas his mother was a Gryffindor. In his early years, Andrew showed a lot of interest in Herbology, something that was not overlooked by his mother who worked hard to re-connect with one of her classmates from Hogwarts who had become a Herbologist. That helped young Andrew a lot for his summers were devoted to his favorite subject, which later became his career. During his school years, Andrew managed to make friends but he was not the friendliest person to befriend. Yet, he respected those who respected him and was loyal and helpful to those who were the same for him. After graduating Hogwarts with excellent grades he took a year off to work and save up for university. Fortunately, he was able to get himself a scholarship that covered most of the tuition, making it possible for him to continue studying Herbology which had become his passion. Same with school, Andrew made acquaintances in University more than friends. The more he grew up the more he came to realize that quality was far important that quantity when it came for friendships. Which was why he felt satisfied with the number of few friends he had. Since living his life with his mother who worked day and night without being aided, showed him that the only person he could count on was himself and no one else. In his third year at university, his mother had gotten sick with arthritis, a sickness that started a long time ago but got worse over the years due to lack of rest and proper medical care. Andrew never left his mother's house, even when he was at the university's dorms he always visited his mother and stayed with her during breaks and holidays. After he graduated university, he started tutoring and taking care of Greenhouses. After a while, he had gotten well known and managed to gain a decent reputation allowing him to get more jobs in tutoring, which allowed him to hire a nurse for his mother who'd gotten badly ill by then. It took time until he finally decided on a nurse that he felt would take good care of his mother. With his mind at ease regarding his mother's health, he put more time into his work and took part in several researches on certain types of plants. Moreover, he actually made more time for his personal life that has been neglected. He started dating Ketelyn Robbins, Charles's sister, one of his few close friends. Andrew had only ever dated a couple of girls before and it never was serious. However, with Katelyn he felt a different connection which was reflected in him surprising himself with putting effort into the relationship that developed into something strong. In 2084, Andrew heard there was an available job to teach Herbology at his old school, an opportunity that seemed very valuable and interesting. He did not hesitate to tackle the chance and apply to the job. When he was accepted, he felt like his life was taking a different and more stable turn. Something he was pleased with. Category:Class of 2065 Category:Slytherin Category:Professors Category:Staff Category:Herbology Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Hogwarts